


[Podfic] Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager

by oppisum, scifigrl47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone wants to hug Captain America, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meetings are important, Phone Lust, Podfic, Spoilers, Stupidity, The Hawk's in his nest, Toasterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppisum/pseuds/oppisum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Avengers Case Files of Phil Coulson: Grocery shopping is necessary, Tony's a little too proud of his tech, Captain America's lost on the streets of New York, and sometimes social injustice just happens.</p><p>Phil Coulson's the one who's got to write this nonsense up, and he is not their PR Manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399938) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Title:**  [ _Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399938)  
 **Series:**  Phil Coulson's Case Files of the Toasterverse  
 **Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
 **Reader:** Oppisum  
 **Length:**  56:08  
 **Download Link:**

Zipped (via the Audiofic Archive):

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022808.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022802.zip)[  
](https://www.mediafire.com/?v30bs98v3t1nvbd)

Unzipped & Streaming (Via Mediafire):

[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b01j3ir1xlmmm91/Case_File_01_-_Phil_Coulson_is_Not_the_Avengers&#39;_PR_Manager.mp3)| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/my2cz3bxautscoh/Case_File_01_-_Phil_Coulson_is_Not_the_Avengers&#39;_PR_Manager.m4b)

For those interested, there's a master list of all the Toasterverse podfics I've found [on my tumblr](http://oppisum.tumblr.com/post/112302403831/toasterverse).


End file.
